This invention relates to rail car dumpers, and in particular to rotary dumpers, for discharging bulk materials from rail cars by tipping.
Rotary dumpers typically comprise a rigid cylindrical cage within which a section of rail track extends, parallel to the cylindrical axis, for receiving a rail car which is held while the cage is rotated about its own axis, this often being substantially the center of gravity of the car, to tip or dump the contents of the car into a hopper immediately below the dumper. It is found with this type of construction that the rotary tipping structure is prone to failure in prolonged use. Strengthening of the structure to avoid that problem increases its weight and can cause a significant increase in the costs of construction and operation of the dumper.